Generally, an electronic device connects to an external device through short-range communication to sense proximity of a user having the external device and determines proximity of the user by using a distance to the connected external device to perform a corresponding operation.
Moreover, the electronic device may include a sensor capable of sensing proximity of an external object and perform a set operation according to a state sensed by the sensor. For example, the electronic device may include a proximity sensor capable of sensing proximity of a body of a user and perform a corresponding function if a signal is output from the proximity sensor.
As such, conventionally, the electronic device senses proximity of a user having the external device or performs an operation corresponding to a state sensed by the proximity sensor included in the electronic device.
Recently, much attention has been paid on a method for recognizing a proximity intention based on proximity of an external object and performing an operation of an electronic device according to the recognized proximity intention.
Hence, a need exists for a method for recognizing an intention of proximity of an external object and operating according to the recognized proximity intention by an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.